Bluestar's Choice
Hey guys! I know I am doing a lot of fan fictions right now, and maybe a couple of y'all are waiting for more to them. Right now, I am going to focus on Passive, Scorned, and this story. Note: Some of these cats are from the actual warriors series, and some are made up. I also might've made fake siblings, like Sparrowpelt and Smallear are brothers in this fanfic. Thanks! - I have COD. It's like OCD, but in the right order. 01:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Part One: The Mother's Life How it Was Supposed ''to Happen Alliances: ThunderClan Leader: Redstar- ginger tom with white paws and white muzzle Deputy: Seedpelt- gray she-cat with darker flecks Apprentice, Cloverpaw Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Goosepaw Warriors Ravenfeather- black she-cat with amber eyes Lilyheart- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Moonpaw Duskfur- jet black tom Apprentice, Stormpaw Weedwhisker- pale orange tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Adderpaw Mumblefoot- brown tom Larksong- tortoiseshell she-cat Rainheart- gray-blue tabby tom Apprentice, Tawneypaw Apprentices Goosepaw- speckled gray tom Moonpaw- silver-gray she-cat Cloverpaw- silver-gray she-cat with light green eyes Stormpaw- blue-gray tom with blue eyes Adderpaw- mottled brown tabby tom Tawneypaw- light gray tabby tom Queens Fawntail- pale gray she-cat (mother of Swiftkit, tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes, Heatherkit, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and Nightkit, black she-cat with green eyes Pebbleclaw- gray she-cat (mother of Sparrowkit, dark brown tabby tom, and Smallkit, gray tom with small ears) Nightbreeze- black she-cat; expecting Duskfur's kits ''(Note: If you think it is too short, don't comment for no reason. I sometimes have to stop in the middle of editing because I have to do stuff, and I would '''never' leave a story too short.)'' Chapter One Moonpaw, Goosepaw, and Cloverpaw all shared a large vole as a family. Goosepaw shared that Kestrelwing was going to announce his discovery of the use of blackberry leaves at the next Gathering. Cloverpaw said that she caught a big squirrel for the elders. Her green eyes glittered as she exaggerated about her hunt. "Lightning flashed overhead; I knew a storm was coming. The squirrel was gathering its nuts to put in the tree before it started raining. I flashed up the tree and it never saw it coming. I snapped its neck and it went limp instantly. I had won the squirrel." Moonpaw laughed. "There wasn't even a storm today!" "Cloverpaw, my dear sister, don't lie." Goosepaw said. "If you lie, your clanmates will never share anything with you because they lost their trust in you." Cloverpaw nodded. "Yes, brother." "Moonpaw!" a voice called. Moonpaw turned. It was her mentor, Lilyheart. "It's time for us to go to the Gathering." "Alright!" Moonpaw exclaimed. "Come on, Cloverpaw! Goosepaw, finish your vole." Goosepaw smirked. "More for me." He ate like a pig. After about two heartbeats, he was done. "Don't forget I'm coming, too." "Oh, we won't." Moonpaw chuckled. "Your smell will remind us all!" Cloverpaw and Moonpaw laughed. Lilyheart got annoyed. "Come on, girls." ********* Moonpaw and Cloverpaw walked together. Cloverpaw on the right, towards the bushes. Moonpaw on the left, towards the gorge. "Uh, Moonpaw?" Cloverpaw asked. "Can I be on the left?" "Why?" Moonpaw complained. "It's perfectly fine." "Please," Clovepaw whispered. "I feel like something is going to pop out at me." "No." Moonpaw snapped. "Suck it up! We're apprentices!" "Fine," Cloverpaw sighed. "Rrrraaaawwwhhh!" a yowl echoed through the territory. "Attack, BloodClan, attack!!" A wave of rogues leaped at ThunderClan. Immediately, Moonpaw pushed Cloverpaw out of the way, towards the left. Cloverpaw tripped. Moonpaw was on top of a BloodClan male. His jaws foamed. Moonpaw slashed his cheek and grabbed his scruff with her teeth. She threw him to the other side. To the left. She gazed down the gorge, feeling that she forgot something. Suddenly, a cat jumped on her back. Moonpaw slipped dangerously close to the gorge. Then the weight was pulled off. She turned to see Stormpaw wrestling with the same cat. He threw him down the gorge. Moonpaw looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "No, it was my pleasure." he responded. Moonpaw started sobbing and fell into Stormpaw's fur. "I...could've...b-been...dead." she cried. "It's alright, Moony." he soothed. "You have me. And we will live happily ever after and have kits and be in the elders den together. I promise." Lilyheart walked to Moonpaw. "Cloverpaw has been killed." "What?!" "She had fell down the gorge, along with two BloodClan cats. They killed her." What Happened Instead "Moonpaw!" Lilyheart called. Moonpaw jumped up. "Are we going to the Gathering?" "No," Lilyheart said sadly. "Apparently, ShadowClan got invaded by BloodClan. They won, but most of them are hurt, including Dawnstar. They called off the Gathering." Moonpaw's tail dropped. "Aww," she complained. "No! Don't be upset!" Lilyheart panicked. "We'll go next moon." Moonpaw turned to Cloverpaw. "Man, now we can't go." she sighed. "Well, there is something else that will make you happy." Cloverpaw pointed her tail in the opposite direction. Adderpaw was staring at her with the look in his eyes. Part Two: Bluestar's Life Chapter Three "You're wet!" Rosetail glanced at the sky, puzzled. "Has it been raining?" "No," Bluefur meowed nervously. "I was...er...getting a sip of water, and I slipped into RiverClan territory. This stupid warrior threw me in after he saw me on his territory." Rosetail tipped her head to one side. "You look different." "How?" "Like, moony. Something like Snowfur's face when she talks about Thistleclaw." "Ha! Like I'm in loooove?" "Yes. Are you falling for Thrushpelt?" "No. Why?" "He moons over you each and every day! You haven't noticed?" "No," Bluefur's face was hot. Had she fallen for Oakheart? Of course, because apparently she looked moony. But he was RiverClan! Maybe Thrushpelt was a good choice. He liked her enough, right? "Actually, I kinda do have feelings for Thrushpelt...." Bluefur said as she flicked her tail, embarrassed. As she spoke, a flicker of a flame arose in her heart. Thrushpelt seemed way more appealing than a moment ago. Maybe she wasn't lying about her lovelife; maybe she loved but did not realize it. "I knew it!" Rosetail exclaimed. "I wonder what your kits will look like..." "Shut up!" Bluefur pawed Rosetail on the cheek. Yet she knew Rosetail's words were true. She was in love, and the little flame in her heart would became a blaze. Chapter Four Cloversong waited at the ravine. "Bluefur!" she said. "Rosetail! Hurry, Goosefeather is about to make an announcement." Rosetail and Bluefur followed Cloversong. Bluefur felt that her aunt, though older than she, was stunningly pretty. Cloversong's light gray fur had volume to it and bounced with every step. Bluefur was scared, though, because Cloversong was expecting Stormtail's kits. In camp, Goosefeather's wild blue eyes bugged out of his skull. "Look at this vole!" he yowled. "The hair is parted! This means-" Goosefeather suddenly started choking. All cats but Thistleclaw looked alarmed. He seemed to be amused, or enthusiastic. Goosefeather doubled over. His eyes slowly crossed, his breathing slow and shallow. Cloversong brought Thistleclaw's look to everyone's attention as Goosefeather was condemned to death by whatever Thistleclaw had done. "Thistleclaw!" she screamed. Her long claws unsheathed. She leapt at him and raked his neck. Snowfur came from the crowd and jumped on her. Bluefur watched as the life in Thistleclaw's eyes faded into nothing.